


Won't You Be My Neighbor?

by nuttinonice



Series: Boy Next Door AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cis Shiro (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Divorced Shiro (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Toys, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), adam is ex husband, afab language, age gap, amab language, neighbor shiro, pool boy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith can see some ways his summer could be going… worse. Sure, there’s nothing too exciting spending the summer between community college semesters living with his mom, cleaning pools, and mowing lawns to make ends meet, but the gig has its perks.Keith wasn’t quite sure yet just how old he was. He looked way too young for the white hair to be natural, but he’s definitely out of his twenties. If Keith had to guess, he’d say Mr. Shirogane - or Shiro as he’d recently been allowed to call him - was in his early thirties.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Boy Next Door AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820593
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	Won't You Be My Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Don't forget to follow me on twitter @nuttinonice for more fic updates!

Keith can see some ways his summer could be going… worse. Sure, there’s nothing too exciting spending the summer between community college semesters living with his mom, cleaning pools, and mowing lawns to make ends meet, but the gig has its perks. Freshly 18, trans, and gay, there was enough neighborhood gossip about him that plenty of people turned his lawn and pool services away, but not the neighbor next door. 

Keith wasn’t quite sure yet just how old he was. He looked way too young for the white hair to be natural, but he’s definitely out of his twenties. If Keith had to guess, he’d say Mr. Shirogane -- or Shiro as he’d recently been allowed to call him -- was in his early thirties. They have a little bit of a thing going on, but not one concrete enough to be real. It just so happens that when Keith is mowing the backyard, Shiro’s always lounging by the pool in a Speedo that leaves nothing to the imagination and when Keith is cleaning his pool, Shiro’s always doing his morning yoga through the clear glass doors of the living room. 

After each day’s work, Shiro always invites him inside. He makes lemonade, they exchange some flirty chit chat, and Keith leaves with an urgent need to get off each time. And he does. A lot. Just yesterday, he’d come just from humping his pillow, peeking out at the sight of Shiro sunbathing by the pool through his bedside window.

He feels a little stupid every time he leaves. This guy is clearly flirting with him and Keith is  _ obviously _ flirting back, but he hasn’t… done this before. He hasn’t done anything before except touch himself and a few clumsy kisses throughout highschool. He doesn’t know how to initiate the next step without being too awkward or getting rejected. He’s kind of just hoping Shiro will make the first real move. 

It’s what’s on his mind now as he mindlessly pushes the mower through Shiro’s lawn, shirtless and in purposefully short jean shorts. The grass isn’t even really that tall right now as he pushes through it barefoot, but Shiro had asked him to come today. Staring at Shiro sun tanning in his bathing suit out of the corner of his eye, he hopes Shiro brought him here early for a reason.

He’s just passing by what used to be a vegetable garden when he steps directly on the sharp edge of a broken pot, hidden by the weeds surrounding the soiled area. He yelps and shuts off the mower first thing, his face burning red with embarrassment as he lifts his foot to check the damage. Oh fuck. 

“Keith?” Shiro pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head. “You okay?”

“I-I’m fine!” Keith stammers. He is not fine. It’s a pretty deep cut on the bottom of his foot and he’s bleeding. 

Shiro squints his eyes to get a better look then jumps up when he sees the blood. “Hey, what happened?” He asks, his voice dripping with genuine concern as he rushes out into the lawn to see. 

“It’s nothing.” Keith swallows hard. “There was just an old plant pot or something I stepped on and-”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I should have cleaned that up forever ago.” Shiro winces, looking down at Keith’s wound. “Come inside please, let me take care of that.”

Keith’s heart thumps. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Shiro, really, just a bandaid is all I need.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay, a  _ big _ bandaid.” Keith sighs, trying to press his foot to the ground and hissing at the pain. 

“Well don’t get  _ dirt _ in it now. Come on.” Shiro wraps an arm around Keith’s waist like it’s the most natural thing to do in the world, holding him close to support him, so he can stay on one leg. 

_ Jesus Christ _ . Shiro is practically naked and he’s half hugging Keith. The whole side of his torso is pressed against him, his hand strong on his waist and Keith feels a humiliating heat pool between his legs as Shiro helps him limp back on to the patio. He’s stealing glances, pretending to look down at his foot, but this is one of the closest encounters he’s had with Shiro in a Speedo and the bathing suit provides a pretty detailed bulge he can’t resist checking out. 

“Here, I got you.” Shiro says and Keith’s heart flutters as he pulls open the sliding glass door. “Guest bathroom’s this way, I have first aid.”

“Thanks.” Keith croaks, his face burning bright red as he half hops across Shiro’s hardwood floors into a beach themed bathroom with a clawfoot tub and a sink shaped like a seashell. He almost wants to laugh at Shiro’s corny decor, but he’s too preoccupied when Shiro gets both hands on his waist and lifts him onto the counter. Fuck, he picked him up like he weighed nothing at all. Keith bets he could easily hold someone up against a wall…

“Let’s see what we got.” Shiro says, opening up a medicine cabinet to take out a first aid box. “Let me get a good look at it.”

Keith cringes and lifts his foot for Shiro to inspect the wound. He should have worn fucking shoes, not only would he not be getting little drops of blood on Shiro’s tile, but his feet are covered in dirt. 

“I don’t think you need stitches, but that’s a really nasty cut.” Shiro looks up at him with guilty eyes. “I’ll pay you double for today, the old garden mess is my fault.”

“It’s fine, really, I should have worn shoes.” Keith gulps. “I can take care of the garden for you next time I’m here. I could help you plant a new one if you want.”

“Uh…” Shiro suddenly looks uncomfortable, letting go of Keith’s foot to rummage through the first aid kit. “No, it’s fine. I’m just gonna clear it away.”

“Are you sure?” Keith frowns. Did he strike a nerve somehow?

“It was my ex husband’s thing.” Shiro shrugs as he pulls out a tube of Neosporin and a spray bottle of disinfectant. “I just let it die after uh… I mean you can guess.” He gives Keith a smile then, one that’s different from the playful grin he usually sees. This one is soft. “Bring your foot up to the sink, I’m gonna clean it up a bit.”

Keith obeys the instructions and tries to figure out what to make of this new information. An ex-husband… So Shiro is definitely into guys which means this whole thing isn’t all in his head. It also means he’s available. 

He hisses when Shiro runs cold water over his foot, but Shiro just puts a hand on his thigh and squeezes. “It’s okay, it’ll just hurt for a minute.” He takes a washcloth from beside the sink and to Keith’s arousal  _ and  _ horror, he carefully washes the dirt away from Keith’s skin, careful not to touch the wound itself, but ever so gently taking the time to clean around it. Keith doesn’t really have a thing for feet, but if Shiro keeps touching him like this, he just might develop one.

Shiro shuts off the water and takes another washcloth to dry Keith’s foot off before giving him a sympathetic glance. “It’ll just sting for a minute.” He takes the disinfectant and Keith squeezes his eyes shut when he sprays it on. It stings like a motherfucker, but he’s already made enough embarrassing noises for one day.

“There you go, good job.” Shiro says and the praise sends tingles down Keith’s spine. He takes the Neosporin next and spreads some on an extra large bandage before carefully laying it over the cut. He even takes the time to gently press his thumb along where the bandaid covers the wounded area, making sure the salve sinks into it and lessens the pain. “Better?”

“Yeah, a little.” Keith bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself looking at Shiro’s face and not the incredibly toned half-naked body in front of him. 

“I’ll make this up to you.” Shiro pouts and Keith can’t believe how adorable he is as he puts his hands on Keith’s knees and looks at him with shiny green eyes. “Seriously, I’m paying you extra and how about you can come use the pool whenever you want, yeah? The side gate is always unlocked.”

“That um… That’d be cool.” Keith nods, his heart pounding in his chest. He wants so badly to spread his legs further apart and pull Shiro in for a kiss, but he can’t work up the nerve. He can barely even handle Shiro’s hands on his knees. “I’m um… I’m sorry about your ex husband and everything. I’ll help you clear the garden next time I’m over.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s long gone.” Shiro gives a low laugh, glancing away from Keith for the moment. “It’s been nice to have company again though. You have anyone special to grow a garden in the backyard with?”

Shiro’s just teasing, but Keith thinks he might actually go into cardiac arrest right here in Shiro’s bathroom. “No.” He answers quickly. “I’ve uh… I’ve never dated.”

“Really?” Shiro’s eyebrows go up. “How’s that happen? You’re adorable.” He smiles, hands  _ still _ on Keith’s knees. Shiro’s skin is still sun warm and Keith wants badly to feel more of it against him. 

“It was kinda hard to find a guy I really liked when I was transitioning and now I mostly just get too busy.” Keith blushes. 

“Well boys are idiots.” Shiro laughs, brighter this time before he gives Keith’s knees a final squeeze and helps him off the counter. “Will you be away to walk home? Or if you need anything else here or to rest it a little more, you’re welcome to stay as long as you-”

“I-I can walk home.” Keith cuts him off, virginal panic vibrating in his chest. He can feel the wetness between his legs, the subtle throb of his clit at the prospect of Shiro well and truly coming onto him, but the second it became so real, he felt cripplingly nervous. Nope. Not ready. “Thanks for everything, I can come back and finish sometime soon.”

“Oh.” Shiro blinks, blushing a tiny bit as he steps back to give Keith space to head out. “Yeah, sounds good. Feel free to come by any time.”

“I will.” Keith nods, quickly brushing past him and heading back out towards the patio to leave through the side gate. He doesn’t even really say goodbye and he feels like a dick as he makes his way through the grass and out the gate, but fuck, he panicked. Shiro is an adonis, what is Keith thinking trying to have sex with him? Shiro was  _ married _ and Keith is just a stupid virgin whose never seen another person’s cock in real life. 

He’s glad his mom works late as he lets himself into the house, closing the door hard behind him before making his way upstairs. The second floor he has to himself, a large bedroom and an adjoined bathroom, so he’s free to mope in private.

He falls right into bed, unbuttoning his shorts and squirming out of them along with a damp pair of boxers, so he can get a hand on his clit. Fuck, why did he have to be such a chicken with this kind of thing? Shiro was right  _ there _ . 

Keith whines half in frustration as he spreads himself out on the bed and rubs himself in deep circles, rolling his hips against his hand to keep chasing the touch. He wants to know what Shiro’s hand would feel like between his legs. He wants to know what it feels like to have someone’s mouth on his pussy, what it would feel like to put his mouth on Shiro’s cock. 

He pushes his fingers down and groans as he pushes two inside, crooking them up to fuck himself in just the right spot. He opens his eyes for a moment, intending to look down and see just how soaked he is when he catches something out of the corner of his eye, through the window. 

The view of Keith’s bedroom shows the pool always along with the lawn. He can see into the room on the second floor too, but the curtains are  _ always _ drawn. He’s never even seen them open before and Lord knows he’s thought about what could be behind them. His suspicion and his hopes are confirmed at the sight of a master bedroom. 

The thought makes him feel guilty, creepy even, but he wonders if he might catch a glimpse of Shiro changing… His prayers are answered and more as soon as he sees Shiro step into view. 

The first thing Keith sees is Shiro drop the bathing suit, tossing it away into what he assumes is a laundry hamper, before laying himself out on the bed, just like Keith is doing. Only Shiro doesn’t know Keith is watching. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he takes in the sight of Shiro naked. Shiro looks like a (wet) dream. Resting his head on the pillows and sliding one hand down his body until… holy shit. 

Keith feels his clit throb, his pussy clenching around his fingers as he watches shamelessly as Shiro strokes his cock. Did Shiro leave his curtains open on purpose? Is Keith supposed to be watching or is he just a massive creep? Either way, his eyes are completely fixed on Shiro’s cock. It’s big, as expected. He can’t see well enough from this distance to observe many details, but he sees the way Shiro tosses his head to the side and arches his back a little as he starts to stroke himself at a steady rhythm. Fuccckkkkk, what the hell is Keith doing?

He’s embarrassed at himself for the whimper that escapes him when he keeps fingering himself, stroking his g spot and bringing his free hand around to rub his clit at the same time. His thighs are trembling. He doesn’t think he’s ever  _ been _ this turned on. He wants to go back in time and not be such a stupid chickenshit. He wants to run over there and push Shiro’s hand away to replace it with his mouth. Who cares if he hasn’t done it before? It doesn’t look hard. Keith wants him so bad he aches as he fucks himself and continues watching. 

He knows Shiro would see him if he looked out the window and paid a little attention, but Keith couldn’t move away if he tried. From where he’s at, Shiro won't be able to see that he’s masturbating, but he’ll know that Keith is watching if he catches him. 

Shiro’s hand is moving faster and Keith wonders if he’s the reason Shiro is jerking off right now. Was Shiro as pent up as he was? They’d touched so much today and been so close. He watches as Shiro opens his mouth and even if Keith can’t hear, he knows he’s moaning. Fuck, what does Shiro sound like when he moans? Keith wants to know. He wants Shiro to make those noises for  _ him _ . 

He’s pulsing his fingers so hard, his hand aches as he feels himself about to come, slowing down the rubbing of his clit, so it doesn’t happen early. He wants to come when Shiro does. It’ll be like they’re doing it together. 

Shiro’s apparently not far behind him. Keith sees him start to squirm, how his spare hand grips the sheets as he bucks up a little into his fist. Then he sees Shiro make a face, his mouth falling open as his back arches up again and Keith  _ sees it _ . He doesn’t see it in high definition or anything, but it’s there. He watches as Shiro strokes himself to fruition, ribbons of come spurting over himself, reaching all the way up to his chest. The sight of it brings on Keith’s own climax and he comes with a soft cry, fluid gushing out around his fingers as he fucks them in deep, rubbing himself with a fervor as his whole body trembles in warm shivers. God, he hardly ever squirts and he did it so easily just from watching Shiro. 

Keith opens his eyes as the pleasure starts to pass and freezes when he sees Shiro’s eyes looking his way. Shit. Fuck.  _ Shit _ . Whatever Shiro’s game is, whether he did this on purpose, or is just sparing himself and Keith some embarrassment, Keith is weak in his knees. Without cleaning off, Shiro walks up to the window, eyes off of Keith now as he gives him a perfect view of absolutely  _ everything _ before glancing his way one more time and closing the curtains. It looked like he’d maybe been smiling?

He backs away from the window and rolls off the bed to clean up, wincing a little when he stands again on the hurt foot. Maybe he’ll need to borrow a new band aid from Shiro tomorrow…

*****

Keith has trouble sleeping through the night. He can’t stop picturing Shiro standing so shamelessly naked in the window. There’s no way that was an accident. Shiro clearly wants him, so why can’t he work up the nerve to have sex with the guy who has him bundling up his comforter between his thighs just to have something to grind on. He’s in a constant state of wetness he truly doesn’t know how to satiate on his own at this point. 

He’s finally just exhausted enough to  _ maybe _ fall to sleep when his phone buzzes beside him.

From: Mr. Shirogane

Hi, Keith. Hope your foot is feeling better. Would you mind stopping by for a minute tomorrow? I want to talk about something.

Keith’s face pales. Shit. Shiro does think he’s a complete and total perv, what’s wrong with him? Watching his neighbor jack off through the window, he should be on the fucking sex offender list. He’ll need to apologize, practically prostrate himself in the morning to keep Shiro from hating him. It’s not just that he likes Shiro so much, but he also needs the income. Why did he do this to himself? 

With sweaty palms he types a hesitant message back.

To: Mr Shirogane

I’ll come over first thing. 

*****

Keith wears shoes the next morning when he heads over to Shiro’s house. The worst thing he can imagine right now is embarrassing himself even more than he has already, so he straps on his sandals and walks next door. 

He’s barely slept two hours, maybe three. His heart is pounding with every step and he knows he already looks pale when he gets to Shiro’s front door and knocks. He feels like Shiro will be able to hear his heartbeat, it’s pounding so hard inside his chest.

Shiro opens the door and greets him with a smile, the soft one Keith saw yesterday, not the flirty and playful grin. God, Keith is fucked. “Hi, Keith. Come in for a second.”

Keith swallows hard and gives a wordless nod, following Shiro into the foyer. Shiro’s wearing a little more than usual, his shorts are unspeakably short, but he has a tank top on and a kimono robe on his shoulders. Keith hopes he’s just being paranoid and he hasn’t creeped out Shiro so much that he feels he needs to cover himself.

“So…” Shiro bites his lip and glances off to the side. “About yesterday. I’m really sorry.”

“Huh?” Keith blinks.  _ Shiro’s  _ the one apologizing?

“I… I saw you look over and I think I took things too far.” Shiro says, almost sheepishly and Keith can see now that he’s blushing. “I know we flirt a little bit and everything, but I’m technically like your boss still and this is your job and I think I may have been pressuring you or being way too inappropriate.” The pink on his cheeks is deepening to red. “I’ve been a little stir crazy. I haven’t really seen anyone since the divorce and you’re just-“

“Wait, wait, wait.” Keith holds a hand up and shakes his head. “Shiro, you think you’re the one being inappropriate?”

“I am twice your age.” Shiro mumbles, ashamed. Keith hates to see that look on his face. “At least i think. How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Oh God.” Shiro groans. “I’m so creepy, please just, if we could forget about the way I’ve been acting, I’ll keep paying you to do the work, but I won’t be anything but professional and-“

“ _ Shiro _ .” Keith says, startling Shiro’s gaze up from his feet to meet Keith’s eyes. “You haven’t been creepy, I’m fucking insane about you. I was the one who sat and watched you yesterday, I even…” he holds his tongue for a moment, hesitating before he continues. “I touched myself too.” He says quietly.

“Really?” Shiro seems to swallow hard. “Um… Why didn’t you say anything when I invite you in and stuff? I thought you might just like flirting but didn’t want to go any further than that.”

“I get nervous.” Keith shifts his feet when he says it. “I haven’t done anything before. I’m a virgin and I feel like if we… messed around, I’d be shit at it.”

“But you… you’ve actually been interested?” Shiro is blushing just as hard as Keith now.

“Yeah, I was just too chicken to act on it.” Keith shrugs, feeling warmth between his legs. The next step is obvious, they’re clearly going to do  _ something _ , but Keith doesn’t know what. “I don’t know how to do anything.”

Shiro clears his throat and glances shyly at Keith. “I could show you. If you want.”

His clit throbs. Show him? Show him how to do what? Do they start slow or are they supposed to fuck now? “Could you show me everything?” Keith’s voice is almost a whisper when he asks. “I’ve never even touched someone else or been touched, I…”

“We could start there.” Shiro says, his voice comforting and sweet as he steps closer. Keith can hear that he’s nervous too and for some reason, that makes him feel a lot better. “What do you want to do first?”

“What do you mean?”

“Touch or be touched.” Shiro smiles, all warmth and no judgement.

Keith can feel he’s already soaking through his panties and they haven’t even done anything yet. “T-Touch.” He stammers, his eyes instinctively drifting lower to where Shiro’s cock is clearly hardening, straining the denim of his shorts.

“Okay then.” Shiro nods, shrugging the robe off his shoulders and undoing the button of his shorts. He drags the zipper down slowly, teasing Keith until he reveals the sight of his dick through only underwear now. Keith’s mouth waters at the wet spot, his heart pounding as Shiro reaches into the fabric and pulls out his cock. “You can touch me however you want.”

It looks so much better up close. Having it here in front of him, Keith can see that Shiro’s waxed clean. His dick circumcised and flushed pink. Keith takes a deep breath as he steps closer and reaches out to touch it, looking up at Shiro for approval as he gives it one uncertain stroke. 

“Whatever you want, baby. Don’t be shy.” 

_ Baby _ . The nickname makes Keith press his thighs together in search of the tiniest bit of friction on his clit as he strokes Shiro a few more times, his cock hardening fully in his touch and the wetness of the Pre-come making it smooth and easy. It’s heavy in his hand and hot to the touch, but the skin is so smooth. He runs his thumb over a visible vein and watches as Shiro sighs. 

“You’re doing great.” Shiro assures him, his breath heavy as he looks down at what Keith is doing to him. “You like how it feels?”

Keith gives a wide eyed nod. 

“Here.” Shiro takes the waistband of his shorts and tugs then down a little more, so Keith can see his balls too.

“Do you like them touched too?” Keith swallows, feeling a little braver as he reaches between Shiro’s legs and cups them. Fuck. 

“Yeah.” Shiro lets out a breathy laugh.

“I saw you touch yourself like this last night.” Keith says, feeling a little bolder as he gives Shiro a few corkscrew motions of his fist over his cock.

“That’s an unfair advantage.” Shiro breathes. “Fuck.”

Keith watches a bead of Pre-come fall from Shiro’s tip to the tile and pushes a hand between his own legs, cupping himself through his shorts and squeezing without even meaning to.

“I think we should sit down somewhere.” Shiro says, eyes fixed on the hand Keith’s touching himself with. “Can I show you something?”

Keith thinks for a brief second that there’s a small possibility he could be axe murdered right now, but Shiro’s the vulnerable one with his dick out. “Sure.”

“Follow me.” Shiro tucks himself away for the moment and leads Keith out of the foyer to a door on the right that leads to a set of stairs. 

Keith is creeped out for a pretty hot second before Shiro hits the light switch by the stairs and Keith can see the basement is just another bedroom. It looks fairly innocent as they descend, shutting the door behind him. It seems to be a nice guest room with a queen sized bed and a walk-in closet. There’s a chest on the floor at the foot of the bed and a nightstand beside it. 

“It’s supposed to be a guest room but since I don’t really have any, um… I kind of use it as a playroom.” Shiro blushes. “There’s toys and stuff in the drawers and other things. You’re welcome to check out any of it when you feel ready to.”

“Holy shit.” Keith breathes, kicking his sandals off and walking towards the bed with its inviting deep red comforter. “You wanted to show me the room?”

“I also wanted you to get comfortable.” Shiro says, peeling off his tank top and dropping it on the hardwood floor next to Keith’s shoes. “Do you want my clothes off or on?”

“Off.” Duh.

Shiro nods and drops his shorts, letting them pool at his ankles before he pushes down a pair of black boxer briefs to expose his cock again, still hard. “So about that advantage.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s heart thumps.

“If you’re comfortable, I think it might be a little more fair if you showed me how you touch yourself. I want to make you feel good.”

Keith is pretty sure his pussy is actually on fire right now. Part of him wants to chicken out, but he’s so turned on and desperate right now that he just nods. He takes his shirt off first, the easy part since Shiro’s seen it so many times. Then he works his shorts open and lifts his hips to quickly shove them down along with his panties. Instinctively he puts his hands between his legs once the clothes are gone, hiding himself.

“Hey, don’t be shy.” Shiro says, his voice practically dripping with honey as he shifts to sit in front of Keith on the bed, the perfect position for a view. “I think you’re gorgeous. I promise I’m gonna be turned on no matter what you look like.”

Keith nods and chews his lip as he carefully takes his hands away and spreads his legs for Shiro, showing him his soaked pussy, his clit swollen red as he tries not to squirm.

“What do you do when you touch yourself?”

Shiro says it like it’s such a normal question. 

“Um… first I do this.” Keith slides two fingers over his clit and suppresses a whine at the pleasure of finally touching himself properly. “Touching it is the best part.” He breathes, rubbing himself a little harder. “Can’t come if its not getting touched.”

“Got it.” Shiro says like he’s taking notes, one of his hands drifting between his own legs to jerk off a little while he watches. “God you’re so hot, baby.”

Keith keens at the nickname and brings his other hand around his thigh to push two fingers inside, lifting his leg to give himself room as he pushes them in and shows Shiro how he likes to get fucked on them. 

“That must feel so good… you feel good, Keith?”

Keith just whimpers and nods. 

“Are you ready to try my hands instead?”

His heart beats in his throat but he takes his hands off himself and scoots forward as an answer, showing Shiro a full unobstructed view of his pussy and the wet spot already forming beneath it. 

Shiro looks Keith in the eye as he reaches out and presses two fingers on Keith’s clit like he showed him.

Keith whines and rolls his hips against Shiro’s hand. Fuck, why does someone else’s hand feel so much better? 

“What words do you like to use for yourself baby?”

“You can call it my pussy.” Keith pants as Shiro rubs him faster. “You can call my clit my dick sometimes, I say both.”

“Well I’m fucking in love with your pussy.” Shiro laughs as he slides his fingers down from Keith’s clit to gently push them inside, curling them expertly like he knew exactly where to touch.

Keith can’t help the cry that escapes his lips when Shiro’s fingers start to pulse. “Fuck!” His back lifts off the mattress as he writhes on Shiro’s fingers. “That’s so good, that’s so good, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles. “You’re so wet, fuck, baby.”

Keith whines and clenches around Shiro’s fingers.

“You like that, huh?” He laughs a little. “You like it when I call you baby?”

Keith gives a frantic nod.

“Mm, I think you like praise, don’t you?” Shiro says as he slides up the bed, keeping his fingers inside Keith as he presses up against his side. “You’re doing so good, Keith. I know it can be scary the first time you let someone touch you like this.”

“You feel good though.” Keith breathes, turning his head to the side to look into Shiro’s. God, how is this guy so beautiful? Keith actually loves that Shiro’s older. It makes what they’re doing feel dirtier and he feels so much safer with someone who’s so experienced.

“Yeah?” Shiro whispers, leaning forward to nuzzle their noses together, his fingers still pumping into Keith, slow and sensual. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith lets out a needy sound that signifies ‘yes’ and shuts his eyes when Shiro closes the space between him. Fuck, it feels so  _ good _ . Shiro’s hand taking such good care of his pussy, touching him just right as their lips come together. Shiro’s lips are bigger, softer, encompassing his own and he decides he’s brave enough to take at least a little initiative. It’s a little clumsy, but he brushes his tongue over Shiro’s lower lip, moaning against him when Shiro lets him in. 

Shiro slides his tongue against Keith’s and humming in pleasure as they kiss deeper than Keith has ever kissed before. When Shiro breaks the kiss, he trails his lips down Keith’s neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses until he stops to suck on his collar.

Keith whimpers and throws an arm around Shiro’s shoulder. “That feels really good.”

“Good.” Shiro cooes, lifting his head to give Keith another kiss on the lips. “Is there anything else you want to do? I’m happy to make you come like this, but I can show you whatever you want.” 

Keith feels his face go red again, biting his lip. It’s too hard to say out loud.

“Don’t be shy.” Shiro presses a kiss to his cheek and removes his fingers, using them to massage Keith’s clit once again. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

“Um… I just…” Keith swallows. “I’m dying to know what it feels like for someone to… you know.”

“To what, baby?”

“Go down on me.” Keith winces, feeling humiliated at the simple words.

“Let me show you then.” Shiro says, sliding back down the bed.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, I’m-“

“Keith, I’m dying to do it.” Shiro grins, looking up at him through that adorable floof of white hair as he lays down between his legs. “I like it when people touch my hair. You can pull on it if you want.”

Keith’s already twitching in anticipation, reaching out to push his hand into Shiro’s hair and watching as Shiro presses into the touch. He likes knowing something little that turns Shiro on. He wants to know more.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Shiro murmurs as he leans in and licks over Keith’s pussy, one broad stroke of his tongue over his folds that makes Keith gasp before he sucks his clit into his mouth.

“What the fuck?” Keith pants, already tugging Shiro’s hair. “Fuck, fuck, Shiro, oh my God.” He throws his legs over Shiro’s shoulders, his back lifting up off the mattress. He’s never felt anything even close to this before. Shiro’s mouth is warm and wet, his tongue working over his clit in ways that make his toes curl. 

Shiro hums against him, eating his pussy like it’s the last food on Earth and Keith may not know a lot about sex, but he knows that Shiro has to be fucking good at this. The way his tongue dips into his hole, licking back up to his dick and kissing it. It feels so intimate… He’s never trusted someone to do this before and he really feels like Shiro truly isn’t judging him. 

Keith starts to let go of the little noises he’d been trying to hold back. He tips his head back and moans like he wants to, rolling his hips against Shiro’s mouth. “Fuuuuuuck.”

Shiro’s hand comes up and Keith feels his fingers pushing back inside him, massaging the hot spot inside him with an expert precision as he takes Keith’s dick in his mouth and suckles on the bud. The sensation drives Keith wild, enough that he doesn’t know what to do with his body other than grab Shiro’s hair and hold on for dear life. The dual pleasure of Shiro’s mouth on his clit and his fingers fucking him is too much to withstand for someone who’s never even been touched before.

“Shiro.” Keith whimpers, his thighs trembling. “Fuck, fuck, you’re gonna make me come, a-ah!” He gasps when Shiro’s fingers press up on just the right spot again. “Shiro, seriously!”

Shiro doesn’t lead up, pulsing his fingers and sucking Keith off so fucking good that Keith has to put both hands in his hair as he sobs with pleasure.

“Shiro, I-I’m really gonna… I-I’m… A-Ahhh, I’m coming!” Keith practically wails, completely unable to help himself as he desperately grinds against Shiro’s tongue, panting as Shiro eats him right through it. His toes are curled, his hands fisted in Shiro’s hair and he’s practically crying as the orgasm rocks through him. “Fuck, fuck.” He breathes, his chest heaving as he starts to come down and let’s go of Shiro’s hair.

“You’re incredible.” Shiro beams up at him from between his legs, his lips shiny and wet.

“Oh shit, did I…” He sits himself up and cringes at the wet spot he made. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I love it.” Shiro interrupts him. “Do you always come like that?”

“Not always.” Keith blushes, rearranging himself to kneel in front of Shiro, filled with a new ambition after seeing the way Shiro’s responded to him so far. “Can I do it to you?”

“Yeah baby, that’d be so good right now.” Shiro says, reaching over to tuck Keith’s hair back behind his ear. “You want me to guide you?”

Keith gives a sheepish nod as he looks down at Shiro’s cock. He’s got to be desperate by now. He’s still hard as a rock and leaking even more. Keith wonders what it tastes like. “How do you like it?”

“Well…” Shiro shifts to present himself, letting Keith lie between his open legs this time. “I like it when people lick it first, just kind of play with me, make me wait for the real thing.”

“I can do that.” Keith says, eyes fixed on Shiro’s erection as he leans in and looks up at Shiro through his lashes, giving one tentative lick of the underside, all the way from base to tip.

Shiro groaned in response.

It didn’t taste bad so far. In fact, he kind of liked it as he gave Shiro’s shaft a few more licks and moved to the tip of it. Experimenting, he tongued the slit of Shiro’s cock and watched as he sighed.

“Good boy.” Shiro encourages, pushing a gentle hand into Keith’s hair.

The praise gives Keith another twinge between his legs as he wraps his lips around the top and suckles, looking up for approval.

“Just like that, baby.”

Keith remembers how Shiro likes to be teased and pulls back off, dragging his tongue up the shaft of Shiro’s cock again, mouthing along the length before licking over Shiro’s sensitive tip.

Shiro starts to roll his hips and stops himself, sighing as he pets Keith’s hair. “Don’t push yourself when you start sucking. Take as much as your comfortable with.”

Keith hums in understanding and takes the head back in his mouth, pushing down a little further to get a feel for it. Shit, Shiro really is big. Less than halfway down and his mouth feels stuffed. 

“Good boy, just take as much as you can.” Shiro murmurs, his voice breathy. “You feel so good, Keith. No one’s done this to me in so long.”

Keith’s heart softens a little at that. Shiro really does seem lonely. He can’t believe someone as sweet and gorgeous as Shiro would be so neglected. He pushes down a little further, letting Shiro’s dick nudge up against the back of his throat. He hears Shiro let out a breath at that and swallows around him.

He likes how it feels, having Shiro in his mouth. He likes how it tastes and he starts to bob his head a little, Shiro whines. Fuck, that’s a good sound. He swallows around him and keeps sucking, reaching between his own legs to touch himself, arousal already building again in the swell of his clit.

“Are you touching yourself, baby?”

Keith looks up at him and rubs himself a little harder as conformation as he continues sucking him off. After all that foreplay, Shiro has to be close to coming.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” 

Keith hums in approval and quickens his pace, working his mouth back and forth over what he can take of Shiro’s length until he feels Shiro’s thighs start to tense. 

“You don’t need to swallow if you don’t want to.” Shiro gasps as Keith pulls back to play with his tip again, tonguing the slit and swirling his tongue around it before he goes back to bobbing his head. “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come. You can pull off and use your hand if you want, but-“

Keith makes a loud humming noise around Shiro to indicate he has no intention of pulling off now and the small act of confidence seems to be what Shiro needs to tighten his grip on Keith’s hair. When he comes, his head tips back, a long low moan escaping his lips as he releases into Keith’s mouth.

It’s too much and it’s messy, most of it dribbling down Keith’s chin but he sucks him through anyways, determined to make Shiro feel at least half as good as he’d made him feel a minute ago. He doesn’t pull off until Shiro’s breathing starts to slow again, panting when he finally takes his mouth away from Shiro’s cock. “Did I do okay?” Keith asks as he wipes his mouth off with his free hand, unable to resist rubbing his pussy with the other. Christ, he’s right back where he started. 

“You did great.” Shiro smiles, languid and loose as he pulls Keith into a kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Keith’s mouth and cupping Keith’s face in his hands. “Poor thing.” He whispers as he reaches down to replace Keith’s hand with his own, stroking his fingers over his clit again. “You’re so wet again, baby.”

“Sorry.” Keith flushes, biting his lip and rolling his hips helplessly against Shiro’s hand. 

“Don’t be sorry, let me take care of it.” Shiro nuzzles their noses together, something so innocent, but somehow it feels more innocent than the hand on his pussy. “Have you ever tried toys?”

Keith shakes his head. “Didn’t know how to get them without getting caught.”

“Lie down for me.”

Keith obeys, actually loving the act of submitting to Shiro’s order as he lays back, his legs spread wide without hesitation this time.

Shiro slides off the bed and opens the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a battery powered magic wand, the kind with the large white bulb at the end of it. Keith’s seen them in porn before and his mouth waters. He’s always wondered what a vibrator felt like…

“You want me to use this on you?” Shiro grins, sitting back on the side of the bed. “I figure I’ve kind of shown you a lot already today, but I can’t let you go home like this.” He reaches over to pet Keith between his legs, feeling how wet he is.

“I want to try it.” Keith nods, but he reaches out for Shiro when he says it. “Can you kiss me while you do it? I really liked that…”

“Of course.” Shiro breathes, lying down next to him and pressing their lips together again. “I’m gonna start it on low, okay? You tell me if you want it higher.”

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and looks down as Shiro turns the toy on, a low buzzing sound hitting Keith’s ears. He watches as Shiro moves to press the head of the toy against him and nearly yelps when it makes contact.

_ “Hhh!” _ Keith gasps, squeezing Shiro tight as he massages his dick with the deep vibrations. Jesus Christ, it’s the deepest kind of pleasure he’s ever felt. It’s a million times better than his fingers and almost rivals Shiro’s tongue. He can’t keep his mouth shut. He kisses Shiro in short bursts, always having to pull away because he can’t help the sounds escaping him.

“Shiro.” Keith whimpers, his legs twitching as he watches him work the toy over him. “What the fuck, what the fuck, I-I can’t…” He’s panting. His face is so red it feels like he’s on fire, not just from the slight embarrassment of opening himself up sexually, but because of a heat spreading through his entire body. Even his chest is flushed pink as his hips uncontrollably writhe against the sweet pulse of the vibrator.

When he reaches a point of such intense pleasure that his mouth is hanging open, Shiro smothers his neck in loving kisses, murmuring praise into his ear. “You’re doing so good, baby boy. You’re so good for me, look how well you’re taking this. I’m gonna make you come so hard, whatever you want.”

The words make Keith’s heart pound, his nails scrabbling against Shiro’s shoulder blades for purchase as he feels a dangerously deep tension building inside him. It feels like he’s about to come so hard, he’s almost afraid of it. He hasn’t felt this kind of intensity before, his moans rising in pitch as wave after wave builds it up and then-

“AHH!” Keith cries out, shaking as he spasms against the toy and he gushes harder from between his legs than he ever has before. He almost thinks he may have had an accident for a second before he realizes between gasps and sobs of pleasure that he’s squirting. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, fuck, fuck, oh my God.” Keith is still babbling as he starts to come down, the throbs turning into tingles, his muscles relaxing as he melts into Shiro’s arms without thinking. “I’ve never…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept with someone as insanely sexy as you.” Shiro laughs as he sets the toy on the nightstand and hugs Keith close. “Take a moment and catch your breath.”

Keith takes a deep breath and ticks his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck. He’s soaked the sheets beneath them and he’s covered in sweat too. He can’t believe Shiro is holding him like this, but it feels so… nice. It’s comfortable and warm and he feels safe like this. His heart thumps and he bites his lip. Fuck, he doesn’t want to be the teenage virgin who falls in love with the first person who makes him come, but Shiro’s stroking his hair now. “Do you mean all that stuff? You won’t hurt my feelings, I know I’m still a clumsy virgin.”

“I’ve had my eyes on you since you came knocking on my door to ask for lawn work.” Shiro laughs, giving him a squeeze. “Do you think you’d want to do this again? We never have to do anything more than this, but I think that was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Keith is the one who laughs this time, liking the feel of his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder. “You like taking advantage of teenage pool boys, you big perv?” He teases, snuggling himself in a little closer. He doesn’t want Shiro to let go yet. 

“It’s not my fault I was seduced by the half naked college student mowing my lawn.” Shiro smiles. “Is the age gap an issue for you? Because if it is, I totally understand, I mean I know I’m… I’m not  _ old _ but I’m a lot  _ older _ than you.”

“I like it.” Keith says in a quiet voice. It’s the truth, he really does. He feels safe in Shiro’s experiences and capable hands, likes the way Shiro’s muscled body feels against his own. “I think it’s hot that you’re older.”

“That actually means a lot to me.” Shiro smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“ _ Exhausted _ .”

“Good.” Shiro grins, stroking his hand down Keith’s back. “Hey, I never let a hook up go home without some aftercare. Come upstairs with me?”

Keith pouts a little. He’s cozy in Shiro’s embrace, no one’s ever held him like this before. His limbs feel like jelly and he thinks he might fall over when they stand up, but he can’t stay here forever and he doesn’t want Shiro to think he’s getting emotional over a hook up, so he nods and let’s Shiro peel away.

Keith starts to gather his clothes from the floor when Shiro stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Leave it for now, I’ll bring them to you.”

Why is Shiro so damn nice about anything? Keith feels like he should have brought a bottle of wine or something.

They walk up the stairs and out of the basement, Keith following as Shiro leads him up yet another staircase to the second floor. There’s just a couple rooms there, a home gym Keith can see through an open door and the master bedroom.

“Come here.” Shiro invites him in, opening the door to reveal a lavish bedroom with a king sized bed and silk sheets. Through another door, Keith can peek into the master bathroom where a tub the size of a hot tub awaits. “You more of a bath or shower kind of person?”

“I’d say shower, but I don’t think I can stand up much longer.”

“Okay drama queen, come on in.” Shiro teases him as he takes Keith’s hand and leads him into the bathroom, revealing a white tiled paradise. Keith can even see a bidet in the corner and the tub is surrounded with all kinds of products and bath bombs. What the hell does Shiro do for a living? Keith is glad they’re getting back to their usual flirty back and forth though… He feels less vulnerable, it’s easier to talk again. 

Shiro puts a plug in the bath, still naked, so Keith gets a fun view when he bends over, then turns on the water. “Just turn it to the left if you want it hotter. If you want the jets, this little knob by the faucet turns them on.”

“Your bathtub has jets?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Well since I’m such an old man I need it for my poor aching back.”

“Shut up.” Keith snorts, giving Shiro a playful nudge in the arm as he watches the water fill the tub. “Thanks for this… for being so nice and everything.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, I thought we established this is new terrain for me by now. I thought you might want me out as soon as we were done.”

“What? Keith, you just trusted me enough to touch you for the very first time. I’m not taking that lightly even if we’re just messing around or having fun.” Shiro’s eyebrows are knitted together in concern. “I’m never gonna toss you out after sex. I happen to kind of like you as a person too.”

Keith blushes, but tries to play it off as he steps into the tub. “Well I sure hope so considering how often I’m coming here.”

“Is your foot okay in the water?”

Keith is surprised Shiro even remembered. “It just stings a little, it’ll stop.” He lowers himself to sit in the water and has to actively suppress a groan. Holy shit, that’s heavenly after what his body just experienced.

“Okay, well…” Shiro shuffles his feet, almost like he’s trying to find an excuse to stay longer. “Take as long as you want, you can use whatever you see. There’s bandaids in the medicine cabinet, you should change yours when you get out. I’ll put your clothes outside the door.”

“Thanks Shiro.” Keith sighs, letting his head rest back against the brim of the tub. Everything feels so good… he shuts his eyes and wiggles his toes under the warm water. He only has a shower stall at home and he can’t remember the last time he had a bath. His body is loose and relaxed. Theitch he’s been trying to scratch with all those masturbation sessions finally feels a little bit satiated. He hopes they keep doing this… He thinks Shiro would show him a really nice time if he takes his virginity.

The thought makes his cheeks feel warm again as Keith shuts his eyes and imagines what it would feel like for Shiro to lay him out in the master bedroom. He thinks about how gentle Shiro would probably be and then how thick and satisfying his cock would feel, stretching him to his limits, but Keith has a feeling it won’t hurt — not with Shiro.

Keith lets himself linger on that thought, almost giddy with the thought of Shiro taking him to bed again. He hopes it happens again — soon. Maybe Shiro will invite him or maybe… maybe he’ll be brave enough to take him up on that pool invitation.

Keith could go for a swim.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Be sure to find me on twitter @nuttinonice for more frequent fic updates!


End file.
